1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel mounted connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel mounted connector includes a housing with opposite front and rear ends and a plurality of cavities extending between the ends. Terminal fittings are connected to ends of wires and are mounted in the respective cavities in a rear-to-front direction so that the wires extend from the rear end of the housing. Locks are formed in the cavities and/or on the terminal fittings so that the terminal fittings are locked in specified positions within the respective cavities.
The housing of the panel mounted connector is configured to be mounted to a panel, such as a panel in an automotive vehicle or an apparatus. The panel has opposite front and rear surfaces, and a mounting aperture extends through the panel from the front surface to the rear surface. The mounting aperture is configured to receive the front end of the housing. However, a flange projects out from the housing at a location spaced from the front end to limit the insertion of the front end of the housing through the mounting aperture of the panel. Latches cantilever forwardly on the housing of the typical panel mounted connector. Each latch has a rearwardly facing locking surface spaced forward of the flange by a distance approximately equal to the thickness of the panel. The latches deflect as the front end of the housing is inserted into the mounting aperture of the panel. However, the latches return resiliently to engage the front surface of the panel when the flange of the housing abuts the rear surface of the panel. A panel mounted connector of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,759, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.
The above-described panel mounted connectors generally perform well. However, the latch of the prior art connector often is exposed and susceptible to inadvertent contact. Such contact could disengage the connector from the panel, and could affect the performance of the circuit or the environmental sealing of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 shows a panel mounted connector without the above-described forwardly cantilevered latch. More particularly, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 is used with a panel formed with a mounting aperture. Locating slots extend out from the periphery of the mounting aperture and a rotation limiting slot extends out from the mounting aperture at a location spaced rotationally from the locating slots. The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 has a housing with opposite front and rear ends. Locating flanges project out from the housing and can pass through the locating slots in a particular rotational orientation of the housing. Stop flanges project out on the housing at locations rotationally offset from the locating flanges and rearward of the locating flanges. The stop flanges are dimensioned limit the insertion of the housing through the mounting aperture. A limiting tab is formed on one of the locating flanges and projects rigidly back towards the rear end of the housing.
The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 is used by aligning the locating flanges with the locating slots and inserting the front end of the housing through the mounting aperture in the panel. The stop flanges contact the panel and limit the insertion. The housing then is rotated relative to the panel. Sufficient rotation causes the limiting tab to align with and engage in the limiting slot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 explains that the limiting tab is spaced from the stop flanges by a distance slightly less than the thickness of the panel. As a result, the inherent resiliency of the resin of the housing is intended to cause the limiting tab to snap into the limiting slot for holding the connector in a fixed rotational orientation.
The ability of the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 to be held securely on the panel depends on the precise dimensions of the limiting tab relative to the limiting slot and the location of the limiting tab relative to both the stop flange and the panel thickness. Dimensional variations can affect the ability of the connector to lock properly on the panel. Additionally, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,363 requires precision in the formation of the locating slots and the limiting slot on the panel. This need for precision is complicated by the fact that the housing and the panel generally are made at different locations by different companies.
The invention was made in view of the above-described problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector that provides more positive locking on the panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector that can be locked to the panel securely despite minor variations in the dimensions of the housing or the panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector that can be mounted easily on the panel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a panel-mounted connector that does not require a complex and precisely configured mounting aperture in the panel.